Burn It Down
by unspokentruths
Summary: A move to a small place, not even mentioned on the map, leaves her a little unpleasant and displeased. But as time progresses, she finds herself enjoying the life that Wellington Hills has to offer. But all good things come to an end, right? She'll suddenly find herself testing her loyalties as she's swept up into a battle for her life...Literally. Multi-Character/Couple
1. Welcome To Wellington

_Long time no see, huh? We'll see where this goes..._

* * *

_**WELCOME TO WELLINGTON**_

* * *

Her disheveled blonde hair falls in front of her face for what she counted to be the millionth time since she began the tiresome task of unloading boxes into the hallow house. She groaned in frustration, pinning it back once more and resigning from the duty to grab her water bottle and quench her thirst.

"Hey, we're almost done," Her mother, Sarah announced very cheerfully. She expected the same from her daughter, but that was certainly not that case. "Why are you being such a downer, Tiffany? This house is beautiful."

"You know what else is beautiful? Our old house. The one you whisked us away from suddenly and now I'm here in a town with the population of less than five thousand and they don't even have an _In & Out Burger_."

The older woman waltzed to the younger blonde and caresses her face smoothly, "I know, I wish I could make it all go away. But the divorce -"

"Just because you have a divorce doesn't mean you pack up and go, Mom. And don't pull the painful memories trick on me again, because that's not true."

Sarah kisses her head and retreats to the front door, "We can speak of this _after _we finish all the unloading, alright?"

Defeated, the younger woman begins trotting to the outside of the home, into the moving truck. Much to her relief, there were about six boxes left to unload and that meant the grueling job was mere inches away from completion. Trailing in behind her mother, she noticed a blue paper slip out of the older woman's pocket, without her recognition.

"Mom, you dropped something." Tiffany called, hurrying to retrieve the fallen paper.

Inadvertently, she unfolds the piece of paper just before her mother is able to snatch it from her grasp. Her eyes read over the name _Leon _and an unreadable phone number and Tiffany knows just what exactly is taking place.

"Would you like to explain something?" She angrily asked.

Her mother shook her head, "I don't have anything to explain."

"Really? Because to me, it looks like you have a guy's phone number. You said no more men in your life."

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Tiffany. You are not my mother."

Tiffany scoffed, "No, but I am your daughter. And I deserve an explanation after all this moving and changing you're making me do. You owe me that much."

Sarah keeps quiet, which only angers the younger blonde more. She shakes her disappointingly and beings to walk away. "Fine. Finish the unloading all by yourself."

"Tiffany!"

She ignores the sounds of her mother's calls, just finds her bedroom and slams her door loudly for emphasis.

* * *

"Is there any way we can trade Adam for a guard dog or something?" Eve rudely inquires, "I'm sure they think just alike."

"Is there any way you two could just stop fighting for one moment, so we can have a decent meeting?" Christian snaps back, causing the brunette to bite her tongue.

"I think Eve is somewhat attracted to me and uses rude insults and comments as a defense mechanism," Adam brainstorms, "I mean, I wouldn't be surprised, I'm quite the looker."

"You won't be after I -"

"Silence."

The group looks up to find their leader, Paul, staring irritatingly at them, awaiting for their mouths to close and their eyes to watch. He's covered in black, matching the coming nightfall. His blue eyes pop out wildly, the only trace of color on him.

The last time the group had seen him, his hair had a been long and wavy. Now his hair had been groomed short, giving him an inevitable look of seriousness, apart from the last time.

"Glad you all made it...together." He said, before motioning them to take their seat. "It's great that the five of you could stick through after my impromptu mission away for some time."

"We always stick together." John, who sometimes motions himself as the leader, replied. "We're practically family."

"In some ways." Christian adds, knowing either Eve or Adam was taking John's comment to target the other.

The five of them were an unstoppable team, at least so in their mind. They were all recruited together for partially the same reasons. Christian Reso, Eve Torres, Adam Copeland, John Cena, and Layla El were ambiguously one of the most dominant alliances. Being younger and prone to being more naive, they were still prone to complete their tasks well and successfully.

"Well, there seems to be another war brewing." Paul explained thoroughly. "And not one we've ever witnessed or entered before."

"What kind of war?" The usually quiet and shy Layla questioned.

"A war that requires the same unit of energy as last time...one girl."

"A girl? Why does it always have to be a girl?" Queried John.

"That beats me as well, but there is no way to clarify at this point in time. But at this moment, we know that Mark has risen again, and this time, he has every mean to unleash hell on earth for pure dominance. There will be a lot at stake with this."

"What do you want us to do?" Adam pipes up.

"We know that Mark has always had a brilliant team, one that has always done it's job fully and dangerously. We're going to need some very complex training and learning in order to prepare. We don't have much time, but we have to be as prepared as ever. I have new trainers and everything. I even have my old pal coming in from across the country just to keep things smooth as possible."

"Uncle Shawn?" Christian beams excitedly.

"Yes, Shawn shall be here within the next few days. But for now, carry on with your daily routine and I'll see you bright and early in the morning to begin."

Paul smiles at the quintet and dismisses them eagerly. The group is satisfied knowing that another is coming along to help, but they also feel a little worried about this war coming and not knowing if they'll be able to fully achieve what seems to be the impossible.

"So, that means that team of assholes are coming back again?" John rolls his eyes, "I thought we disbanded them a year ago when we defeated them."

"Yeah, I did too. But it seems like with Mark successfully risen, they have more power and they have vengeance." Christian explains.

"And I'm guessing they wanted the same thing as they did last time. They want one girl to contribute as an energy source to take over. Pretty dumb if they're trying old, defeated ideas." Added Eve.

"Why are they doing the same thing over again? Unless they have a new idea and a new way of doing it." Adam agrees.

"Well, that leaves us with one more question; who is the girl?"

* * *

Tiffany can hear her mother coming towards her door. She doesn't want to talk or have a lecture about her mother's social life, or whatever the hell she is going to try and put in front as a way to avoid the inevitable. It has been approximately two months since the announcement of the divorce and Tiffany can't help but feel a little offended that her mother went back on her word. That is unlikely of the woman she once knew to be completely loyal and honest with her.

"Tiff? Are you still mad?"

"What do you think?" She replied bitterly.

The door knob opens and reveals her mother with a mug of tea inside. She hands it to the blonde who takes it, only because she loves the smell and taste, and not because she wants to hear anything her mother has to say.

"Maybe I should explain something to you." Her mother suggests.

"I feel like even if you did, it wouldn't be true." Tiffany responds. "For the last two months, it's really becoming an issue for me to trust you."

"And how so?"

"Well, for one, you told me the divorce was based off of finances. That you felt suffocated and compacted with nothing and nowhere to go. I knew you lied because your job at the firm was good enough money and I saw last month's bills. With Dad gone, it was even less. It was definitely something for you to afford."

"And what else?"

"You also told me that we would be moving into another house, you never said it would be in another state, in a town that's probably not even on the map."

"Wellington Hills is on the map." Sarah defended. "But go on."

"And lastly, you told me that you couldn't even look at another guy romantically because you still loved Dad and for you, everything associated with love is difficult for you."

Her mother sighs and rubs she middle of her back softly. "I know I haven't been exactly honest with you."

"You're telling me. But you actually thought I believed you. You're pretty much Pinocchio when you tell a lie."

"But there's a lot that you can't grasp and understand right now." She clarifies, moving her hand to the top of Tiffany's head.

"I'm almost seventeen years old. I think there's a lot more that I can grasp and understand than you think."

"Well, just trust me on this one thing. You'll know when it's time."

Her mother kisses her head tenderly and saunters to the door and looks back one last time. "How about after school tomorrow, we go out and do some shopping. The best form of relieving frustration and stress. What do you say?"

She nods with a smile, "Sure."

Her mother walks out and leaves the younger girl alone to her thoughts. It soon becomes a worry when she comes to the realization that she'll have her first day at her new school. It came as a scary and horrendous thought and she doesn't know if she'll make it through with any confidence. That was a challenge she was unwilling to accept.

* * *

Coming Up:

_"I feel it is absolutely necessary...And just looking at them provokes me."_

_"You're very pretty...If only your outfit benefited that."_

_"Some things that aren't so helpful in our hands."_

_"You're right...Then I just won't talk to you at all then."_


	2. First Day

_**FIRST DAY**_

* * *

He pressed his hand firmly on the steering wheel, overlooking all the trees that surrounded the dormant road he was riding on. He had to admit, his emotions had been a little unpredictable lately, much to his dismay, but the controls of that were somewhat out of his reach at times. He hated thinking that he was a puppet, and someone else was controlling the strings, but certain times and places, that couldn't be decided in his favor.

"Cody," The passenger beside him calls, pressing her smooth hand on his thigh to calm him down, "Ease up a little."

"I'm sorry, Maria." He replies. "I just know what we're doing today and it's all just skeptical. Do you have the girl's portfolio?"

The redhead's green eyes enlighten with her smile, as she retrieves the papers from the back of the moving vehicle and stares at them attentively, rereading all the information she garnered earlier this morning in their meeting.

"Her name is Tiffany Terrell. She's a Sagittarius and she's sixteen. She's an only child and moved here just a few days ago."

"Interesting. Anything else?"

"Yeah...Her parents divorced and her father is...Alec Terrell."

The raven head looked over at his partner and smirked, the idea creeping upon his mind. "Well, well, looks like we got someone who is going to be a little easier than the last."

He tensed up thinking about their prior failed mission. It always bruised his heart recollecting the last time they attempted this similar mission and it failed. The worst part was that he lost someone he truly cared and loved for. The girl he endured countless hours of taking and dealing with, finally came to their terms and things between them embellished. It was until that she was taken from his grasp and executed instantly.

"Hey," Maria calls, "We're going to get this right, okay? Whatever it takes. We're stronger, faster, _better_. I think we can get this done for Mark, for all of us."

"For Alissa."

She slowly nods in agreement and lets the silence carry on. In the short moment later, the car halted in front of their destination. "Could you be any later?" Mike Mizanin groans, awaiting the final two members to arrive.

"Oh, patience, Mike." Cody responds, "You clearly know nothing about that."

"Tell us something we don't know." Ted Dibiase grumbles, ignoring the glares Mike was giving.

"Anyway," Maryse Ouellet interjects, "This Tiffany girl, we have her schedule. We're going to have to rotate to cease any suspicions from her or anyone else."

She hands the piece of paper to Cody, and he looks thoroughly impressed. "How were you able to get this?"

"I have my ways. You know I always do."

He nods, illustrating a sketch for the rest of the members in order to pursue this matter in a very normal and underwhelming manner.

"Oh, here comes trouble again." Ted motions behind Cody.

The rest turn around and discover the faces of a particular group they were less keen on seeing. It had been approximately a year since they had seen them, after being unsuccessful in the previous war. Seeing them caused a lot of cringing and scoffs without any hesitation.

"Don't give them a reason to come over here," Maria orders, "The least confrontation with them the better."

"Huh, confrontation is my middle name," Mike glares at the entering quintet.

"Mike," She grabs him fiercely and gives him one of her vintage looks, "Not now. We can't only move unless were provoked or we feel it's necessary."

"I feel it is absolutely necessary," Ted agrees with the spiky-haired man, "And just looking at them provokes me."

"Oui," Maryse nods.

"Why are you becoming so hesitant with them?" Cody inquires.

"Yeah," Mike arches an eyebrow, moving his muscular arms down her own, "I'll protect you."

She shakes her head vigorously and pleads with her eyes for him not to speak of anything else. She slowly releases herself from her grasp. "Oh trust me, guys." Her green eyes electrify with anger, "There's a time and a place."

She gives them one final look before ordering them to find the blonde girl they're going to have to capture in just a few short weeks. Mike watches her leave with a smirk and Ted can't help but pipe up, "What's her issue?"

"I don't know," Cody shrugs, looking at his other partner walking away, "But Mark put her in charge. Let's go."

* * *

"Alright," Sarah squeals, pulling up in front of the school, "Wellington Hills High. Wow, this school is really nice to be in such a small place."

"You're telling me," The younger blonde agrees, "Is it okay that I'm scared?"

"Of course, sweetie. But don't worry, people will love you. I always have."

"You have to say that," She groans, "You're my mom."

"Have a wonderful day, sweetheart." She hopes as she kisses her daughter on top of the head and motions her out of the vehicle, "Go kick ass."

Tiffany can't help but glare at her mother as she removes herself from the car. She just waves and departs from her familiarity and enters a whole world of new. Her palms were mildly sweaty, but her heart was beating so fast, it was bound to fall out of her chest at some point.

She fixes her hair a million times, still unsatisfied when she reaches the entryway of the building. She finds the front office swiftly and receives her schedule and information. She finds herself roaming around the hall by the time the bell rings.

"Do you need some help?"

She cautiously turns around, finding a perplexed blonde awaiting for her response. She slowly nods and the blonde smiles, looking at her schedule. "Well, it's your lucky day, Trigonometry is my first class too. Let's go."

She smiles in return and finds herself studying the blonde interestingly. She was about her height, but had a much tanner complexion than her. Her blonde locks were a little lighter and longer and were quite wavy, apart from her straight locks.

"So you're new here? I've never seen you around before."

"Yeah," She pipes up, "Today is my first day. I'm Tiffany."

"I'm Kelly. Well, we're here."

When she enters, Kelly casually strides to a table, sitting right beside a dark-haired man with a smile so wide when she approaches the table. Tiffany cautiously freezes, like a deer in headlights as the teacher looks up with a greeting smile.

"You must be Miss Tiffany Terrell," He smiles at the apprehensive blonde, "Welcome to Trig. I am Mr. Long and don't worry, you'll fit in at no time."

"Thanks." She gradually responds.

"You can take a seat right next to Rosa Mendes. Her partner had resigned from this class not to long ago, so you're in luck."

The blonde ambled over, feeling millions of eyes scanning her vigilantly. She took her seat as the beautiful brunette looked over at her with a beam so wide and bright. "Hello."

"Hi. I'm Tiffany."

She grins, "I know, and you know I'm Rosa. Nice to meet you, new girl."

"Thanks."

"You're very pretty." She compliments, "If only your outfit benefited that."

Tiffany gulped looking down at her clothing, mentally cursing at herself for thinking that the outfit was anything trendy. She looks back up with a apologetic look. "Oh, honey. I didn't mean for it to come across as insulting."

"No, it's okay I-"

"Oh, no it's not. Look, come sit at our lunch table today. I want to talk to you and get to know you and I'll introduce you to some really cool people."

Tiffany felt a sense of hesitance overcome her, thinking about the blonde that had welcomed her without any reluctance. The brunette gave her an odd look, a look that seemed to demand an agreement to her offer. She nodded her head and smiled, even though she knew it didn't seem right.

As the class rolled on, the blonde turned around, trying to gain a sense of awareness of the people in the room. She caught a pair of blue eyes looking at her, but not in the most comforting of ways. He had thick raven locks and his lips were pursed tightly. He sent a smirk in her direction before her trailed his eyes over, relieving the suspicion. She furrowed her brows and recollected her thoughts before meeting the front again, seeing a sandy-brown haired man giving her a small smile. She looked perplexed before returning the gesture as his frame turned around and gave her a mental shiver. She ruffled her hair and shook off the skeptical looks of two men that she didn't know. She didn't think she would ever want to either.

* * *

Christian entered the building with gradual anticipation. He had his mind wrapped around other things and it seemed today's training was going to be out of focus momentarily. He strolled into another dispute between Adam and Eve, so typical. He rolled his eyes, meeting John doing his stretches. "Hey, is Shawn here yet?"

"Nope," He replies, He's apparently on his way though. A little faster would be nice before Eve slaps Adam's face off."

Christian chuckles, "I wish they would just shut the hell up and date. They have too much - "

"Sexual tension." John finishes off for him, "Yep, I know. But tell that to Eve and you're in a rude awakening without any toes."

The door opens and eyes await for Paul and his partner to promenade in with excitement on their faces, but instead, their last member of their group and rookie, Layla, comes running in with news of her own to disclose."

"So, we might have a problem." She lowly states, dropping her bags to the ground.

"Is everything alright? Are you okay?" John inquires with a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I-I found some things on the girl," She says as she holds a folder in her hand, "Some things that aren't so helpful in our hands."

Christian grasps the folder, scanning the information retrieved. "Alec Terrell is her father?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't what I expected and they're going to use that -"

"As leverage." Interjects Adam, "To get an upper hand in whatever the hell they're planning on doing to her."

"Alec Terrell? Isn't he that guy with that company in some sort of illegal things that hasn't been busted yet?" Questions Eve.

"Yeah, and his wife just left him and moved here. Unfortunately for them, they moved to the worst place possible." John speaks up.

"Does she know about the illegal company? If she does, maybe that's why she filed for divorce." Christian suggests.

"I also noticed that the company has a cover up as an international business, but when I looked up records of employees and clients, I found this." Layla announces, pulling a slip of paper from the bottom of the folder.

John read over the words and a defeated look came across his face. "Mark was one of his clients for the duration of his disappearance."

"What do you think he visited Alec for?" Eve wonders aloud.

"Whatever it was, it had something to do with his team and getting back on track." Christian states, "We need to find him and talk to him."

"Well, what are we going to do about the girl? We can't be getting distracted by this and not have eyes on her without the others swooping in sooner." Adam reminds.

"You're right."

They all pause when they see the entering of Paul and the other man who presumes to be Shawn. All their eyes widen in shock and in respect. "I am glad you were able to gain this information soon, so we can stay on track and keep everything under control."

"Paul, this sounds like a bigger mission on our hands than before." John responds.

"Indeed it his," He nods, "But, with training and a little digging, you're skills will be better than before, which can keep everything at normalcy."

The shorter man steps forward, "Now come here you little ninjas."

They all smile as they grasp the returning man in a tight hug. Seeing him again after a long departure made them comprehend the seriousness that was awakening before them. They had a long way to settle with Mark and his minions and patience was key to accomplish everything and keep Wellington Hills safe and secure.

"Now, I think we have some training to do. Why don't you guys complete that and then we'll have a meeting about the upcoming events afterwards."

The two wiser men withdrew from the room leaving the quintet to approach the coming trainers and embark on their tiresome exploration to progress.

* * *

Tiffany approaches her home and discovers her mother had left a note saying she would return in an hour for their little shopping trip. She sighs discontentedly, trying not to wonder if her disappearance had anything to do with that Leon guy. She grabs a soda from the fridge as the phone's shrill ring awakens the home. She looks on the caller ID, feeling a smile creep up on her face as she read it.

"Hey Dad!"

"_Hey, kiddo!" _He greets contentedly, _"I heard today was your first day of school. How was it?"_

"It was...different. I kind of enjoyed it, but I still miss my old school and friends."

"_That is to be expected, dear. I'm sure everyone here misses you and I do the most."_

"I miss you too, Dad. Are you coming down next weekend like you promised?"

Silence strolled in through the other line, _"...Um, actually. I called because I had to tell you I couldn't make it."_

"What?" She inadvertently yells.

"_I have a client coming in and if I reschedule, things won't go exactly well for my job, honey. I know I promised but I -"_

"But it seems like promises don't mean anything to you, huh?"

"_I'm so, so sorry, sweetheart. I know I told you I would come down and visit and see how things are going, but this isn't something I can cancel on. You understand that, right?"_

"Actually, I don't. Ever since you and mom decided to get a divorce, you and mom are making things very complicated to understand. It's not right to invade my happiness and my wants because you're too scared to admit whatever is going on!"

"_There's a lot that can't be explained right now."_

"Like what? That you and mom just don't want to be together anymore? Why is that, Dad? Did you have an affair? Did you pick your job over us? Or are you just too selfish to care about anyone but yourself."

"_Don't speak to me like that, Tiffany. I know I haven't been keeping up my end of the stick and I really wish I could, but that doesn't mean you can lash out on me whenever you feel the need to blame someone for all the things that aren't adding up."_

"You're right," She retreats, "I just won't talk to you at all then."

"_Tiff-"_

She slams the phone down and shakes her head in defeat. She feels hot tears emerging in her eyes and she struggles to disperse them. She places her face in her hands and tries to regain a sense of composure. It was going to be more strenuous than she thought moving into this damn town.


End file.
